Monday Morning Church
by NuclearRaven
Summary: Songfic. This is my spiritual successor to my other songfic "Just A Dream". Warning character death. HinaxOC.


Been a while huh? Sorry about that I've been really busy. Anyway I was listening to Alan Jackson's song Monday Morning Church and I thought of this. It's sort of a spiritual successor to my other songfic "Just A Dream" except this time my OC Koori loses Hinata instead of the other way around. Just like last time this is a tearjerker. Enjoy.

_You left your bible on the dresser_

_So I put it in the drawer_

_'Cause I can't seem to talk to God_

_Without yelling anymore._

_When I sit at your piano,_

_I can almost here those hymns_

_The keys are just collecting dust_

_But I can't close the lid._

Koori was walking through his house. It was a sunny day outside but it was all dark because he closed all the curtains to all the windows. In his bedroom he noticed a book in the dresser. It was a copy of the Holy Bible. It belonged to his late wife Hinata Hyuuga before she was killed during a mission. He decided to put it in the drawer. He then went to the living room and saw the Grand Piano that Hinata loved to play. As he sat down he could still here the soft melodies that she would play every night when he got home. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he shoved the sheet music off of the piano stand.

_You left my heart as empty_

_As a Monday morning church_

_It used to be so full of faith_

_And now it only hurts._

_And I can hear the devil whisper,_

_''Things are only getting worse.''_

_You left my heart as empty_

_As a Monday morning church._

Ever since that day Koori began to drink and smoke heavily. Two vices that Hinata managed to get him to quit whenever they started to date. He lit a cigarette and poured a shot of whiskey to wash it down with. This was the only thing that made him feel good anymore.

_The preacher came by Sunday_

_Said he missed me at the service_

_He told me Jesus loves me_

_But I'm not sure I deserve it._

_'Cause the faithful man that you loved_

_Is nowhere to be found_

_Since they took all that he beleived_

_And laid it in the ground._

The local pastor came by to Koori's house. Since Koori kept the door locked the pastor just talked to him through the door.

"You know Jesus loves you Koori. He'll never leave you nor forsake you" He said.

Koori just remained silent.

"Whenever you're ready to talk come see me. I'm a good listener" The pastor said as he walked off.

Koori just ran up the stairs but only got half way as he collapsed and began to cry for what seemed like the one hundredth time that day.

_And left my heart as empty_

_As a Monday morning church_

_It used to be so full of faith_

_Now it only hurts_

_And I can hear the devil whisper,_

_''Things are only getting worse.''_

_You left my heart as empty_

_As a Monday morning church._

Koori walked to one of the walls and saw all the pictures of him and Hinata on there. All the happy times they spent together. Their wedding day photo, the summer festival this past year, all the memories were precious to him but they're just that now, memories. He soon was overcome with anger and began to tear them all down destroying them.

_Well, I still believe in Heaven_

_And I'm sure you've made it there_

_But as for me without your love, girl_

_I dont have a prayer._

Later that afternoon Naruto came over to talk with Koori but just like with the pastor he didn't let him in.

"Koori c'mon open up" Naruto said.

"Listen I know it hurts but you have to remember that she's in a better place now. You lead her to the Lord so you know that she's in Heaven right now looking over you. You really think that she likes you like this?" Naruto asked but didn't receive an answer. Naruto decided that he did all he could and walked away.

_You left my heart as empty_

_As a Monday morning church_

_It used to be so full of faith_

_And now it only hurts_

_I can hear the devil whisper,_

_''Things are only getting worse.''_

_You left my heart as empty_

_As a Monday morning church._

Night fell and Koori decided to go visit Hinata's grave. He dressed up in his Sunday cloths and took the Bible out from the drawer. He took off to the church where he and Hinata attended and knocked on the door but it was locked. He went around back to the cemetery and searched for her grave. He found it and soon collapsed to the ground with the Bible in hand. He curled up on her grave and began to cry himself to sleep but not only before whispering, "Hinata-chan".

_You left your bible on the dresser_

_So I put it in the drawer..._

Yeah I killed off Hinata. I feel horrible for it but I had to for it to be a good story. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
